


Pick Me Up Now

by 2004frerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Frerard, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2004frerard/pseuds/2004frerard
Summary: A frerard one shot set after the MCR breakup.New MessageFrank Iero“Pick me up now, I need you so bad.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title and opening line were inspired by Blink-182's "Down"
> 
> Sometimes the best way to deal with emotional trauma is to write about it

New Message  
Frank Iero  
“Pick me up now, I need you so bad.”

Those were the words that greeted Gerard as he looked at his vibrating phone. He sighed as he hit the lock button on his phone and placed his head in his hands.

It had been months since the split of My Chemical Romance. Frank and Gerard had neither spoken to each other nor seen each other since the hate-fueled fire that was the breakup. They had made a promise never to go down that road again—you know, the road with the passion they’d had and now so desperately craved. But they had decided it was never going to happen again and they were making damn sure of that by refusing to see or even contact each other. Now, out of the blue, Frank texted him nine one-syllable words that would only turn Gerard’s pain into conflicted feelings. 

After four months and thirteen days of silence, Frank broke the pact. That could only mean he wanted something. But what? Well, from the text, Gerard found it pretty obvious what Frank was looking for: him. With his head still in his hands and his mind spinning, he contemplated his next course of action. He could ignore the text, but what good would that do? He had a feeling that Frank would continue to contact him if he ignored it. He could reply in a civil manner, but what good would that do? Actually it would do a lot of good; Gerard could finally get some closure.

“What do you mean?” 

Gerard sent a simple question. A common question, really. Used to clarify the uncertain and shed light upon darkness. What do you mean? Such an innocent question, an an innocent question Gerard deep down already knew the answer to. He felt his anxiety grow as the time passed. Finally, he felt his phone buzz. 

New message  
Frank Iero  
“I miss you. Please, please come back.”

Two pleases? He knew instantly that Frank was not just fucking with his head. Gerard wanted nothing more than to say “Ok, Frank. I’m yours. Let’s run away together!” but it just wasn’t realistic. They had walked away from each other, vowing never to be together again because of the pain their relationship had caused them. It was too much of a strain on the soul—a beautifully toxic romance that was born to fail. It’s funny what goes justified in the name of love. When it was good, it was so good. Their being together brought on a whole new side to both of them: happy, joyful, and in love. But when it was bad, the fights kept them both up for days on end. Unable to sleep because of the guilt, unable to think because they could not live without the other one. But living got easier for them both as time went on. They could fully function now—separately and on their own. Did Gerard really want to start this whole cycle again? 

He already knew how it would play out. First, they would be reunited. In the wake of that, it would be nothing but tender kisses and promises never to betray the other or leave ever again. Then, something would go wrong. He didn’t know what, but he knew it would spark a fire. One who started the fire would get mad at the other one, say terrible things, slam doors, scream, the whole deal. A day later, the angry one would crawl back to the so called betrayer and beg for forgiveness about saying those nasty things, slamming doors, and screaming. The so called betrayer, now with the upper hand, would not forgive the fire starter. The fire starter would get mad because the betrayer would not forgive him, and a whole new fight would break out. Eventually, this fight would come to its close and they would go back to square one of tender kisses and promises that would soon be broken. 

That was the last thing Gerard wanted. 

With tears pouring down his face, he picked up the phone with trembling hands. 

“I can’t do this again. Goodbye, Frank.” 

With one final act, Gerard put their broken past to rest. A notification appeared on his screen: 

*NUMBER BLOCKED*


End file.
